U.S. Pat. Pub'n. No. 2013/0018302 (A1) (Nour et al.) purports to disclose a single-use device, intended to be used in surgery each time a vascular approach by cannulation or catheterization is found to be necessary, in particular in heart surgery or interventional cardiology. This device essentially includes a body, a sealing system consisting of two inflatable disks, a control connector for inflating and deflating the disk, a tubular unit and a flexible guide.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,506,525 (B2) (Bosarge) purports to disclose a wound sealing fluid delivery apparatus and method including a surface seal. A catheter with a first end and a second end is provided such that the catheter passes through the surface seal. An infusion port is connected with the first end of the catheter and an expandable internal seal is connected with the catheter at the second end.